


Harry Amell and the Maleficar's Stone

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Humour, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new children's book sweeping Ferelden!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Amell and the Maleficar's Stone

"Harry Amell and the Maleficar's Stone" by Dagna Smith, published by Orzamarr Press

Pictured: Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Surana are drawn into a mysterious portal in a wave of blood, treasure, and _adventure_.

Read this thrilling extract!  


* * *

  
"I see, you have not told him the truth about his parentage." said Hagrid  
"Very well- you are a mage Harry."

"I'm a _what_?"

"A mage" he replied in the calm tones of the Tranquil. "You are cursed with magic. Perhaps you should read this letter."

Harry stretched out his hand to take the yellowish envelope addressed in emerald ink to _Mr H. Amell, The Floor, Hut-On-The-Rock, The Sea_.

> KINLOCH HOLD CIRCLE OF MAGI
> 
> First Enchanter: Irving
> 
> Dear Mr Amell,
> 
> We are sorry to have to inform you that you have a place at Kinloch Hold Circle of Magi. Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment.
> 
> Term begins on 1 Kingsway. If we do not hear from you by 31 Solace, armed Templars will be sent to hunt you down and kill you.
> 
> Wynne  
>  Deputy First Enchanter

Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide what to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered "What does it mean, hunt me down and kill me?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2qgdio).
> 
> Image shoddily adapted from the cover of [Harry Potter on the Deathly Hollows](http://content8.flixster.com/photo/62/19/09/6219094_gal.jpg), text adapted from "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". Month names from [this post of info from the tabletop game](http://community.livejournal.com/dragon_age/73517.html).
> 
> Inspired by [this comic](http://onewingedmuse.deviantart.com/art/DAO-Undeceive-Comic-151299354) and thinking about how much [being a mage in the Dragon Age setting](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Circle) sucks compared the Harry Potter universe :)
> 
> n.b. Amell is the default human mage surname, and Surana the default elf one. Dagna of the Smith caste is a dwarven mage fangirl and lives in Orzammar.


End file.
